Life in Fairy Tail
by otaku4lifeee
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old teenage girl. She has been transferring schools since her mother, Layla Heartfilfa, died 12 years ago. Now she has been isolating herself by not socializing with other people than the butlers and maids who work there. Now she has transferred to Fairy Tail academy. What will happen to her? Will she still be isolate?(I know the summary suck but do read it:))


This is my first fanfition on Fairy Tail.

I don't really mind flame as I can improve and learn from my mistake.

I thank my so called 'one chapter beta' for helping me with this story.

ANIMEROCKZZZ ARIGATOU GOZAMUSU!

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

but I whish I did

ok... lol

ON WITH DA STORY!

Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

"WHAT? I'M TRANSFERRING SCHOOL AGAIN?! Papa, I have transferred to different schools many times already, why must I do so again?! From Caitshelter to Mermaid Heel, then to Blue Pegasus before going to Lamia Scale, and after transferring to Sabertooth this time, which I remember that it happened just two weeks ago, I am now supposed to transfer AGAIN!? Where am I going to now, Raven Tail? FAIRY TAIL? Papa, you've gotta be kidding, right? It's too far away from here!" I yelled and huffed down the hallway, stomping towards my papa while I directed a stare towards the man standing in front of me.

"Please my dear, I'm trying to help you, so that you will socialize with the people in Fiore. Ever since your mother passed away, you have been isolating yourself for 12 years! 12 years of not interacting with the others in school, and only with our house servants and butlers."

That man is my father, Jude Heartfilia. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, died 12 years ago when I was just a little girl and I was afraid, scared, and sad.

No one standed by me anymore ever since then. Not my father and definitely not my mother. My dad would only work all day and night, occasionally burying hos nose into my business if I left the estate for somewhere else outside in town.

Why? Why must I socialize with those people in school? What good would it be anyways if I did socialize with them? Nothing. It's not like I would benefit anything anyways from doing so.

I sighed; my glare still sternly followed my father, who paced around his study room, looking as though he was considering my words through his head.

After a few moments of anxious silence, he stopped, before he bore his eyes into mine. When he does that, it normally means his mindset didn't change, and not one bit at all. Darn...

"Papa, bu-"

"No buts, its settle. Now go and pack your stuffs as we are leaving, now. Oh and by the way, I won't be staying with you so you will be staying at Magnolia alone." I could hear him sigh when he said that, probably because he couldn't stay with me anymore.

I grinned inwardly. Finally! Now I will have my own personal space, with my papa not interfering with my stuffs that I do!

Maybe it's not that bad after all, as in the transferring of schools. I was definitely excited, but more curious as my father would never leave my side, so why now?

"Papa... Why can't you move to Magnolia? Wouldn't you want to do that?"

He grumbled about not being able to move because he needs to work as his office is there. (A/N I know the reason is retarded)

I sighed, and just nodded before I went back into my room. Before I got to turn the knob, I could feel myself shaking in anticipation. I can live, alone!

I twisted the golden coloured knob and I ran towards my bed, body slamming it as I rolled and hugged my boster. I hid my face behind the boster and I feel a smile creeping up my lips.

Never have I thought that I could leave this estate except for school, let alone living in some unknown town with only myself to take care of.

Soon after, I went to pack some clothes, daily necessaries, some books and pens and all the stuffs important to me.

When I finished, I hung my backpack over my shoulder and a medium sized language out of my room, walking down the stairs with my feet thumping with each step I took.

Finally, the car came to view and I rushed towards it, causing my blonde hair to dance wildly and I laughed.

Fairy Tail Academy, here I come! ~

please read and review thanks:)

hope you enjoy the story

if there's any mistake or any ideas feel free to pm me:)

for now Jana~~~


End file.
